Funds are requested by a group of vision scientists to support three research Modules in the Anatomy/Cell Biology Department that will provide centralized units which continue to facilitate and enhance cooperative vision research at Wayne State University. The Modules will enhance current, ongoing research by providing opportunity for collaboration where individual investigators lack technical ability, personnel or equipment for specific research projects. The three requested Modules include: Morphology (formerly Electron Microscopy), Tissue Culture/Hybridoma (formerly Tissue Culture) and Electronics and Computer Engineering. The Morphology Module will provide for all facets of light and electron microscopy as well as training of new personnel. Expertise is also available for immunofluorescence and immunocytochemistry as well as cryofixation techniques. This facility will provide morphological expertise to those training is not in this area and will enhance the work of those who are primarily morphologists. The Tissue Culture/Hybridoma Module will provide vision investiagators with tissue and organ culture facilities and will continue to train new personnel in culture techniques. Additionally, the Module has been expanded to assist investigators with production of hybridoma antibodies. This Module will be invaluable to many vision investigators in the group who lack such technological expertise. The Electronics and Computer Engineering Module will provide the capability for investigators to produce three-dimensional reconstruction of Golgi-impregnated neurons from light or electron micrographs, to carry out analytical and statistical operations, to obtain technical assistance on the development of software programs for data gathering and analysis by either personal or Core Module microcomputers, and to provide image analysis capability to enhance and quantify light microscopic images. Each of the Modules will be staffed by a research assistant who has been well-trained in the areas of expertise needed within each facility. The Director of each Module will consist of an established vision scientist who has considerable experience in the respective research field and who will actively function to encourage and facilitate collaborative vision research efforts.